


Erwin's Stress Reliever

by VitalCakes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Stress Relief, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Erwin Smith, Top Mike Zacharias, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitalCakes/pseuds/VitalCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long moan of pleasure escaped past Levi's mouth as another two fingers entered his hole. With Erwin's three already inside him, Mike's two made that five fingers total. Levi gasped and clutched onto the sheets of Erwin's bed tighter. The two men proposed they tried something different tonight.</p>
<p>Apparently, Erwin and Mike had already agreed on it, but Erwin claimed they, 'needed their sub's approval.'</p>
<p>Tonight the trio was trying double penetration in his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fanart I saw while browsing the internet.
> 
> This is literally shameless smut.
> 
> You can view the fanart [here](http://37.media.tumblr.com/bd9a52b369678fd91012cb50da6fbe20/tumblr_n54nysIuPY1t5byp9o1_500.png)
> 
>  

Sex. Erwin's stress reliever. Whenever an expedition was drawing near, Erwin would consult Levi, telling him he wanted to talk to him privately. The first time they did it, Levi had no idea what he was getting himself into. He had earnestly thought Erwin's intentions were to talk. Erwin told him that he needed something done to relieve his stress of the oncoming expedition and Levi, somewhat hesitantly, got on his knees and sucked Erwin off.

After an expedition, when Erwin would really feel the weight of the dead on his shoulders, he consulted Levi about it as well. Levi began to understand the pattern of Erwin's needs and eventually, Erwin didn't need to ask. Levi would come to help Erwin relieve his stress and that was that.

Their relationship was pretty much the same even after their sexual encounters. Erwin treated Levi no differently and vise versa. If anything, Erwin and Levi's relationship flourished. More trust was gained on both sides.

Things were going well for the two until two turned into three.

Levi was about to open the door to Erwin's office when he heard talking inside. “..should be arriving soon, anyway.” Erwin's voice.

“What if he refuses to?”

“He won't, I'm sure of it.”

Levi opened the door. Inside the room stood Mike and Erwin. Erwin wore a smile on his face and his hands were intertwined, resting beneath his chin. Mike looked over to Erwin and they smiled at each other.

Levi's frown deepened.

“It seems I'm interrupting something. I'll come back later, Erwin.” Levi turned around to exit the room when Erwin called out to him.

“Actually, we just finished up,” Erwin said, standing from where he sat at his desk. Levi turned back to face him.

“Oh really?” Levi's face was that of annoyance. “Then he should be leaving, correct?”

Erwin walked up to Levi and placed a hand on his cheek before swooping down and capturing Levi's lips with his own. Levi's mouth parted on instinct and their tongues swirled together. Saliva slipped from Levi's mouth and ran down his chin slowly. He tried to melt into the kiss like he usually did, but the constant reminder that Mike was there in the room made him try to push Erwin off of him.

When Erwin pulled away from him, Levi whipped his mouth in embarrassment. “The fuck, Erwin? Did your old man mind forget that someone else was in the room?”

Erwin laughed and Mike seemed to lick his lips.

“Levi, I've invited Mike to join our sex life.”

Levi took a moment to make sure he had heard that correctly. He looked to Erwin's face to make sure it wasn't a joke. To put simply, it wasn't. Erwin wouldn't joke about something like that and that was the reason he hadn't dismissed Mike before making a move on him. “If you're wondering why, it's because people are starting to suspect something's going on between us. If we add another person, it'll seem less likely.”

“And we can't tell anyone that we're fucking because...?”

“People would think I am favoring you just because we have sex.” Levi rolled his eyes. It was always what the people thought. “So I've invited Mike to join us.”

Levi looked over to Mike. “Congratulations on becoming Erwin's new toy.”

* * *

 

A long moan of pleasure escaped past Levi's mouth as another two fingers entered his hole. With Erwin's three already inside of him, Mike's two made that five fingers total. Levi gasped and clutched onto the sheets of Erwin's bed tighter. The two men proposed they tried something different tonight.

Apparently, Erwin and Mike had already agreed on it, but Erwin claimed they, 'needed their sub's approval.'

Tonight the trio was trying double penetration in his ass.

Levi squirmed around on the bed as their fingers moved inside of him. His breathing escalated slowly as they stretched it more.

“I think that's good enough,” Erwin's voice came from behind him. “How are you feeling, Levi?”

Levi took a few breaths before responding. “I'm okay.”

“You're sure you want to go through with this?” Mike asked, concern in his voice.

“I fucking agreed, didn't I?”

“Alright.. If you don't want to go through with it, just remember the safeword.” Erwin said, sitting down onto the bed. Levi climbed over to him and faced Mike as he hovered over Erwin's length. He used his hands to spread his cheeks and Erwin directed his shaft toward Levi's hole. Levi slowly lowered himself down onto it until he felt the end of Erwin's massive cock. A shiver of pleasure shot up his spine and he adjusted himself to fit better. No matter who it was, Mike or Erwin, it was always a tight fit. Levi groaned thinking about how it would feel with both of them inside.

“Are you feeling alright?” Erwin asked.

“I'm doing fine, asshole. Fuck, why is your dick so big?” Levi bounced himself up and down once his hole adjusted and he felt Erwin harden inside of him. His cheeks clenched around him, moaning with the added friction. “Okay, how does this work exactly?” Levi asked between breaths. “What do I have to do?”

“Face Erwin and you two will have to lay down. Levi, lay on top of Erwin.” Mike instructed.

Levi did as he was told and turned himself around whilst sitting on Erwin's length and Erwin laid back while Levi used his hands to prop himself up so he wasn't lying completely on Erwin's chest.

“Okay, I'm going in.” Levi felt a hand on his left cheek, spreading him further. His breathing picked up as he felt Mike's cock at his entrance. He had no idea how this was going to fit.

Levi cried out when the cockhead slipped inside his hole and he felt an immense pain in his ass as it stretched further than it was made to.

“Fuck, _fuck,_ that hurts..” Levi mumbled and braced himself as Mike pushed in all the way. “Oh fuck me. _Fuck me_ , shit, shit..” Levi swore under his breath and laid onto Erwin's chest and gripped the blonde's shoulders, nails digging into his skin.

Mike started to move, as did Erwin and Levi felt like he was ripping in two. He bit his bottom lip until he drew blood. The two continued to move in sync and Levi could no longer take it. “Yellow, yellow, _fuck_.”

They both stopped and questioned if he was okay. Levi took a few moments to give his ass more time to adjust. “Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. It just hurt like hell, but I think I can manage now..”

“We can stop if you want,” Erwin said, staring into Levi's eyes.

“No, it's fine.”

Mike shrugged and started to move again, slowly. Erwin did as well, and Levi couldn't stop the moans from escaping his mouth. He must have sounded like a slut to anyone else, but the pain and pleasure was so good.

Though, all good things come to an end.

Levi, completely overwhelmed with the amount of cock inside his small hole, came only after a few minutes of going at it. He was embarrassed, but apparently, he wasn't the only one who had been overwhelmed. Erwin came soon after and Mike followed in suit.

It dawned on him how much cum was inside of him after they both slipped out, for it still felt like he was full of two titanic dicks. Cum oozed out of his hole slowly, and Levi would be lying if he said this was his favorite part.

No matter what he said, the two of them refused to listen to anything he said regarding where they could cum. Apparently, Levi lost all authority he had in the bedroom that he had over Mike and he gained it instead. They came wherever they wanted to, which pissed Levi off, because usually they were too fucking involved in their own pleasure to pull out in time so they wouldn't cum inside _every fucking time._

“Dammit,” Levi muttered, feeling his stretched hole, examining the white fluid that had leaked onto his hand. “You shits need to stop cumming inside. Fuck. I have to clean up every _fucking_ time afterward and it pisses me off.”

One of them muttered a sorry that held zero meaning behind it, whatsoever. They knew damn well enough that if Levi wasn't enjoying the sex too, he would leave their sick little arrangements and never come back.


	2. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What's your objective here?” Levi dodged the question, still refusing to meet his gaze.
> 
> “You want to make him jealous,” Mike continued. “so that he'll want to touch you again, more than ever before.. And the fact that you're not denying it shows me I'm correct.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make this longer.. Enjoy the drama that unfolds!

It was late at night when Levi came to Erwin's office. He couldn't sleep and knowing the Commander, he probably was still awake as well doing paperwork. Levi knocked on the door twice before opening it, peeking his head in the room.

“You're still awake?” he asked upon entering the dark room. The candles on the walls were starting to burn out.

“I could ask you the same question,” Erwin replied, not looking up.

Levi stared at Erwin's hand as it moved across the page, writing down words under the candle light. If Levi was the romantic type, he'd say this was the perfect mood for slow, exotic sex and an exciting make out session.

He scoffed. “Can't sleep.”

Erwin nodded, still not bothering to meet Levi's gaze. “Like always, I assume?” Levi narrowed his eyes as he stared at Erwin. The Commander looked up at Levi's lack of answer. They gazed into each other's eyes for more than a few seconds until Levi cast his ogle down to the floor. Erwin continued to take in Levi as he stood there, staring at the ground. “I don't think that's the only reason you're here,” he said, smirking slightly in the dim lighting.

Levi looked back at him, raising a brow. “Your point?”

“You're expecting something from me,” Erwin said, setting down the pen he had been writing with. “Aren't you?” Levi stared at him, unamused. Erwin's face fell. “Or not.” He shrugged. “I could be wro-”

“No, you're right,” Levi deadpanned.

“Oh.” Erwin was surprised Levi had admitted it so suddenly.

“I'm like a shitty teenager with raging hormones, Erwin. I'm fucking horny and I need something done about it,” he stated bluntly.

Erwin then seemed to realize the hands that were intertwined in front of his groin, casually covering his erection. “I see.”

Levi removed his hands and sighed, untying his cravat. “I can't fucking take it anymore. Since I'm always helping your sorry ass, why don't you help me just this once..?” He placed the white cloth down on a chair, folded neatly in half. Levi started to undo his belts on his chest quickly, wanting the harness off his body.

Erwin watched Levi undress himself. The way he took his shirt off and folded it before setting it down was amusing to him.

Levi, now shirtless, took his left nipple between the index and middle fingers of his right hand and pinched the sensitive skin. His breathing increased in its pace as Erwin watched the way he caressed his chest and palmed himself through his military uniform. Levi closed his eyes, thinking of the last time he had gotten some sort of action.

Unless he counted Mike's subtle grope of his ass this morning, Levi hadn't had any sexual contact since.. Well.. Their little double penetration experiment, which was five weeks ago. Levi would be lying if he said it wasn't worth the dull ache every time he shifted in his seat or every gallop his horse took causing him to remember the two colossal dicks that had conquered Levi's Wall Maria.

To him, it was definitely fucking worth it.

Levi broke the silence. "I'm not just putting on a fucking show," he breathed. "Get your ass over here and fuck me before I go find Mike."

“Is that suppose to be a threat?” Erwin asked, tilted his head ever so slightly with that shitty smirk present on his chiseled features. Still, he remained at the desk.

Levi frowned. “God, just fuck me Erwin, _please,_ ” He begged, quivering at the thought of the taller man's thick cock inside his tight little ass.

“I don't have the time, as tempting as it sounds. If I don't get these papers done for the Brass by tomorrow, we might not have the funding we need for our next expedition beyond the walls. I'm sorry, but not tonight Levi,” Erwin explained.

Levi looked at him, knowing he was completely serious. He rolled his eyes with annoyance. “Thanks for nothing,” he said, walking over where he had put the rest of his clothing items. Levi put them on quickly. He turned to face Erwin while he tied his cravat on and adjusted his harness. “Next time you want to fuck me, I'll say hell no.” He left the room with his chin held high.

* * *

 

Levi went to the roof of the Survey Corps headquarters to cool off. He leaned against the parapet to stare out at the stars. “Boo,” came a deep voice from behind him. Levi slowly turned around, seeing a tall blonde with facial hair standing behind him.

“You're so scary Mike, aahh. Fucking _terrified_.” He deadpanned and looked back at the moon.

Mike stood beside him. “..What brings you up here, Captain?” he asked, genuinely concerned.

Levi looked up at the sky. “Oh, nothing. It doesn't matter.”

“There's obviously something. One, I can sense it, and two, I saw you leave Erwin's office pissed off. What'd he do this time?” Mike asked. “Maybe I can help you comprehend what he wants..”

“It's more like what he didn't do," Levi replied in answer, frowning. "I really have no right to get angry with him, I'm just..." He trailed off, never having been good with words.

"I see what you're trying to say," Mike said and now rested a hand on Levi's shoulder. "You wanted to have sex with him, but he's busy, right?"

Levi nodded and crossed his arms. It sounded ridiculous that was the reason he'd gotten upset now that someone had come out and said it. He felt like an ungrateful child who didn't get the one thing they wished for on their birthday. "I'm free at the moment." Mike commented, his hand now slowly sliding down Levi's back and now resting on his ass.

What Levi so longed for was being given to him this moment. He leaned onto Mike and looked up, meeting his gaze. He smirked and tugged on the collar of his jacket to bring him down to his level and kissed him on the lips. It started out innocently, but quickly evolved into something more heated. Clothing started to come undone and Levi's unbuttoned shirt hung loosely on his frame, jacket resting on the parapet. "We're.. doing this up here?" Levi asked between kisses.

Mike nodded. "Too dirty for your liking?"

Levi looked at the stone he stood on top of. It was fairly clean thanks to a demand made by Levi himself. "No, it's.. What if someone sees us?" He asked, feeling his buckle to his belt being undone and his pants and briefs slid down past his waist to stop at his mid-thighs. The cold night air hit his cock and Levi shivered, leaning against the parapet.

"We'll be quick; no one comes up here anyway." He reassured, putting his fingers in Levi's mouth for him to suck on.

They were large fingers, Levi decided. He put three in as far as they could go and coated them in saliva so it would be easier to slip them inside. Mike pulled them out and away from his mouth. Levi didn't bother to wipe the string of saliva connecting them. He felt one of them push at his entrance and it slipped inside. Levi bit back a groan and tried relaxing as much as possible while Mike fingered him.

He shifted when Mike pushed another finger inside of his ass, fighting back a moan when Mike stroked his prostate. Pre-cum slowly dribbled out his erection, rolling down to his balls before dipping off and onto the floor. Mike scissored his hole, stretching it further and further. He held it wide open to slip another finger inside and Levi quivered. "F-fuck.." He muttered under his breath. "Just.. Fucking hell, Mike. Put your damn dick inside me already," he complained impatiently.

Mike was about to make Levi wait longer, but soon realized that he too wanted to feel Levi's warm tight muscles constrict around him. The three fingers slipped outside of him and something much bigger replaced the digits. Mike's length pushed at his entrance and Levi gripped the stone parapet harder when the head entered him.

He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood so he wouldn't moan out loudly for the entire sleeping corps to hear.

Mike pushed to the hilt and Levi grunted, closing his eyes tightly. He began to thrust slowly to let Levi adjust. His thighs were quivering when Mike gripped onto his ass and started to pound into his hole, hitting his prostate dead on.

“F....fuck,” he muttered under his breath, taking in loud pants through his mouth.

“Who knew the captain was such a cock slut?” Mike whispered next to his ear and Levi felt his cock twitching, aching to be touched. When he was about to comply to his body's demands, Mike swatted his hand away. Levi groaned softly when instead Mike's much bigger hand cupped him and stroked his length in time with the thrusts.

Levi held onto the parapet while Mike rammed into him, biting his lip again. Pleasure shot up through his body with each thrust and he dared to release a small moan, unable to control himself.

“Hush your voice, unless you _want_ someone to know you like to take it up the ass.” Mike blatantly spoke quietly and he paused in his thrusting to lift Levi up just a bit to get a better angle. The smaller man was now standing on Mike's boots, completely bent over the stone wall.

With another thrust, Mike deemed himself more comfortable with this position and reached another hand around to play with Levi's hard nipples. Usually, Mike would want to hear how good he was making Levi feel, which he noticed always made Erwin slightly tense.

Could it be that he loved Levi..? No, he'd definitely be the first to know if Erwin did. Maybe he'd have to pay more attention to the way he behaved around Levi..

With all this thought, he didn't realize how close he had come to climaxing. Levi was close as well due the intense amount of trembling his body was doing.

Silently, they both came – Mike inside of Levi and Levi in Mike's hand. It was quiet with the exception of their panting. Mike looked at his hand while Levi scoffed, reaching behind him and feeling the cum slowly dripping from his entrance. “Fucking hell,” the captain muttered.

“You gonna yell at me for cumming in your ass?” Mike teased with a smirk once he caught his breath and he wiped Levi's seed off his hand and onto his pants.

“No,” he replied, and pulled his pants up, beginning to tighten the belts again, recomposing himself.

“That's a surprise.” Levi shrugged and Mike could easily tell something was wrong. “Was it not good enough?”

Levi looked at him with a look of somewhat shock on his face. “No, it was.” The shorter male cleared his throat. “It's nothing, I'm just going to, uh.. go to bed.” He walked past Mike once he re-tied his cravat.

Mike knew better than that. “It's about Erwin, right?” Levi halted in his steps, not looking at Mike, actions speaking louder than words. “Ah, I assumed so. I'm curious, how many times has Erwin rejected you any physical touches since the last time we all went at it?”

“What's your objective here?” Levi dodged the question, still refusing to meet his gaze.

“You want to make him jealous,” Mike continued. “so that he'll want to touch you again, more than ever before.. And the fact that you're not denying it shows me I'm correct.” Levi began to advance toward the shut door. Mike simply watched him as he walked away, not adding another comment.

* * *

 

Levi gave Erwin the cold shoulder the rest of the week, refusing to speak with him on any other matters other than something to due with the corps. Eventually, Erwin had gotten fed up with his childish behavior. When the door opened without warning and there stood the commander, Levi ignored his presence and continued to write his reports to the brass.

“I never thought you could act so immaturely,” Erwin said while he locked the door behind him. Levi looked up for a moment with a blank expression on his face. “You're avoiding me,” he stated. “Why?”

“You should check yourself before you start throwing accusations at people, Erwin. I'm only taking after my commanding officer,” Levi replied, not meeting his eyes. “Now if you'll excuse yourself, I have to-”

Erwin had advanced forward while Levi ranted about and he put a hand down on Levi's desk calmly, over the paper. “Let's talk about this,” he protested.

“There's nothing _to_ talk about. Now get out.” Levi looked up to meet his gaze and they stayed like that for a long moment of silence.

“Fine,” Erwin decided, and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have more for you guys.. *Continues to procrastinate on writing the next chapter of my other story for smut with this pairing*


End file.
